


In the Quiet

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clock has just turned over to 2:03 and he has to bite his tongue to suppress a groan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> So here is Day 2! This is so fluffy, it may cause a diabetic coma, just so you guys know. This is not connected to the first installment.

**Day 2: Cuddling**

His eyes popped open at midnight. He had no idea what woke him up, but, then again, he rarely does. Steve was facing the other side, his back to Danny which Danny was grateful for; he doesn't want to disturb Steve and he'd rather stay here next to his partner than go sit in front of the TV by himself, even when said partner is dead to the world.

But that was two hours ago. The clock has just turned over to 2:03 and when he notices, he bites his tongue to suppress a groan.

He just can’t stop thinking. He knows that he has a pile of paperwork on his desk at HQ. He and Steve have been taking turns (another suggestion from their therapist) and it’s his turn. If he remembers the date correctly, one of the pieces of paperwork is actually due two days from now and he needs to make sure it doesn’t get lost with the other casework. He’ll have to weed that out when he gets to his desk today.

Thinking about the date makes him remember that his mom’s birthday is next week. He should drag Steve and Grace on a shopping trip for a present. He wishes he could go back to Jersey for it, but he’s taken so much time off to see his parents that he knows the Governor won’t approve of more, even if Steve would give it to him in a heartbeat.

Speaking of Grace, she’s got that cheer camp thing this weekend, so he needs to make sure that she’s prepared for that. Last time, she’d left her right shoe at her mom’s house and they’d been late going back for it.

And now that he thinks about forgetting things, they really should go grocery shopping at some point, since he’d forgotten a few things on the last grocery run, coffee being one of them; they are completely out because he hadn’t realized they were running low.

And speaking of being low, he needs to have Steve stop for gas-

“Danny,” Steve whispers in his ear, making Danny jump. “I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head.”

Damn, Danny curses himself. He hadn’t even heard him turn around.

“I’m sorry,” Danny says quietly, throwing the covers back. “Can’t sleep. I’ll go out into the living room.”

He doesn’t get very far, though, because Steve grabs his wrist and pulls him bodily back into bed.

“Steven, what are you-argh!”

Before he knows it, Steve has him on his back as he buries his nose in Danny’s neck, arm thrown across his stomach. Danny decides the best thing to do, of course, is run his fingers through Steve’s tousled hair.

“Okay, now that you aren’t going anywhere-“

“Why? Because I’ve got a 190 pound doofus on top of me?”

“Absolutely,” Steve responds lightly, kissing Danny’s pulse point. Danny can’t help the shiver that runs from head to toes.

“Anyway,” Steve continues. “I’ve told you to wake me up, you know. You don’t have to lay there staring at the green numbers on the clock for however long it takes you to get back to sleep. If you get back to sleep.”

“I know, I do, I just…what’s the point of both of us being sleep deprived the next morning because my brain won’t shut the hell up?”

“You’ve done it for me,” Steve counters. "In fact, I remember the lecture you gave me on that very subject of me waking you if I needed you. I can repeat it back to you, if you want.

“Please don't." Danny pinches the bridge of his nose before dropping the hand back to Steve's head. "It's just that you sleep even worse than I do.“

“Look,” Steve implores, leaning back just enough to rest his chin on his hand on Danny’s chest. “That doesn't matter. We both have our issues and one isn't worse than the other."

"You're kind of starting to sound like our therapist."

"Maybe, but I'm right though, aren't I?" Steve retorts with a playful pinch to his stomach.

Danny bites his lip. "Please don't let it go to your head."

"I'll try. I also know we both have had unreliable relationships in the past. Hell, not even just romantically. You’ve met Doris. But we can rely on each other, right?”

“Yes,” Danny says without hesitation. He knows that Steve will always be there for him, professionally and personally, that's never been in question.

“Good,” Steve responds, settling back with his head on Danny’s chest. “So talk me through it. What’s on your mind?”

Well, Steve _is_ awake now…

So he starts with the paperwork.

“Tell you what, why don’t we take all of it and split it between all of us? The cases have been one on top of the other and we have more than usual. We can take a couple hours this morning to work on it."

“Sounds good,” Danny answers, letting himself feel a little relieved, ticking one thing off the mental list.

He extracts a promise for a birthday present shopping trip for his mom (he doesn’t mention his desire to go home. He knows if he does, Steve will go to bat for him with the Governor, and probably get himself into trouble).

Steve promises to buy him coffee on the way to work. They’ll go grocery shopping this evening.

Steve gives his hip a squeeze. “What else ya got?”

Danny blows out a breath. “I really love you, you know that?”

He can feel Steve’s smile against him as he leans back again to plant a kiss on Danny's mouth. “I know. I love you too.”

Danny grabs the back of his neck to request another kiss, which Steve grants without hesitation. As they settle back down in their previous position, Danny brings the hand not sifting through Steve’s hair up to run his fingers from the top of the tattoo on his shoulder to his wrist, before settling his fingers in the crook of Steve’s elbow.

And they talk and talk. It isn’t always this simple, but thank God, this time, it is.

When they fall asleep an hour later, Danny feels warm and comfortable, mind quiet for now.

 

 

 

 


End file.
